Ten cuidado, te quiero
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Deadpool no esperaba oír esas palabras siendo dirigidas a él, y mucho menos viniendo de Spiderman.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados no me pertenecen.

 **Sinopsis:** Deadpool no esperaba oír esas palabras siendo dirigidas a él, y mucho menos viniendo de Spiderman.

Historia subida solo aquí y en wattpad.

.

* * *

 **Ten cuidado, te quiero.**

* * *

.

Admitir en voz alta que había algo entre ellos le llevó tiempo. La atracción era evidente por ambas partes, pero la diferencia es que Deadpool la sintió desde un primer momento, cosa que con Peter no ocurrió hasta dos años después. De hecho, al principio odiaba al tipo y no quería tener absolutamente _nada_ , pero nada, que ver con él. Deadpool sin embargo siempre había sentido una profunda admiración por Spiderman, admiración que al conocer a uno de sus más grandes ídolos en persona no tardó en convertirse en atracción, y, aunque sabía que no le agradaba mucho al famoso superhéroe y que pensaba que no era de buen calibre, Wade W. Wilson era un tipo insistente y estaba decidido a hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a él.

Su interés por Spidey como empezó a llamarlo no era ningún secreto y se encargó de hacérselo saber flirteando con él y aprovechando cualquier ocasión para mantener contacto físico con su arácnido favorito, que iba desde un inocente roce de hombros a un abrazo –del que Spiderman se zafaba al segundo como si se tratara de un leproso–.

Con el tiempo, en algún momento Peter dejó de lado el sarcasmo y su malhumor cada vez que Deadpool se acercaba a él más de lo debido y reemplazó todo eso con respuestas tontas e incómodas, sintiéndose tan nervioso como cuando estaba pillado de Gwen en sus años de instituto –¡como agradecía tener su máscara puesta en esos momentos!– a veces, le seguía el juego, alargando la broma cuando los comentarios del mercenario eran tipo ''tienes un buen culo'', y luego estaban esas ocasiones –menos comunes pero que cada semana que pasaba ocurrían con más frecuencia– cuando Spiderman se acercaba más a él, rozando su brazo, dándole un codazo en plan juguetón o bien siendo él quien le daba un buen abrazo al mercenario, buscando más contacto…

Oh, estaba jodido.

La atracción por parte de Parker llegó poco después de establecer una amistad con Deadpool. ¿En qué momento ocurrió precisamente? No sabría decirlo, quizá cuando el mercenario lo invitó a comer tacos y chimichangas justo después de echarle un cable con Electro, o tal vez cuando paró de luchar junto a los Avengers contra una invasión alienígena para correr a su lado a socorrerlo al verlo caer al suelo malherido.

Si se lo preguntaran a Peter, apostaría que empezaron a ser oficialmente amigos con el primer ''ten cuidado''.

¿Pero no era estúpido decir esas dos palabras cuando la persona en cuestión no puede morir de ninguna forma? –Al menos, no de una que supieran– Aun así a Peter las palabras le salían solas, cada vez que se despedían, cuando el mercenario partía para cumplir una de sus misiones. Cuando tardaba más de dos días en saber algo de él, la preocupación hacía acto de presencia, y con ella un día llegó la revelación que hizo cambiar las cosas: lo echaba de menos.

Sí, echaba de menos sus bromas, el desorden en su apartamento, cocinar comida mexicana con él mientras reía escuchando sus chistes malos. Reír. Era algo que no paraba de hacer a su lado, y era agradable, Peter era una persona a la que siempre le había gustado echarse unas buenas risas, pero desde que se convirtió en Spiderman su vida dio un giro de ciento veinte grados, tanto que cuando quiso darse cuenta no tenía ni un momento para él y sus amigos, a los que había terminado dejando de lado. Los dramas llegaron, y las tragedias. Perder a Gwen lo afectó de sobremanera. Lo dejó en completo shock… y le hizo prometerse a si mismo que no volvería a iniciar una relación romántica mientras fuera Spiderman, para evitar poner a la otra persona en peligro. Luego Wade llegó, con sus bromas y su locura, y de alguna forma logró sacarlo de su estado deprimente. Pronto volvió a reír hasta llorar, cosa que no le pasaba desde hacía años, y sin duda empezó a sonreír más y hacer reír al otro hombre con sus propias bromas y tonterías.

Eran amigos. Fue tan complicado iniciar una amistad con el mercenario… llegar a fiarse de él, y dejar de preocuparse de la mala imagen que le daba cuando se dejaban ver en público juntos. Difícil, sin lugar a dudas. Pero una vez conseguida la confianza fue tan fácil conectar con él…

No esperaba enamorarse.

Al principio no se daba ni cuenta de lo que sentía por él, fue cuando su amistad empezó a fortalecerse y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el apartamento del mercenario cuando a Wade se le ocurrió la graciosa idea de ponerle motes cariñosos.

 _''¡Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos! Cualquiera pensaría que somos una feliz pareja homosexual, una a la que no le falta mucho para casarse y adoptar a su primer hijo. Es mi sueño hecho realidad, Spidey. Estoy fangirleando interiormente. Oh, no pongas esa cara, sabes que me encantaría que eso pasara… si tú quieres, yo estoy dispuesto, pistachito._

Pistachito. Y amorcito. Y cariñín… y cursilerías varias no tardaron en hacerle darse cuenta a Peter de que quizá se sonrojaba más de la cuenta cada vez que Wade se las decía. En primer lugar, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

Un día comiéndose una hamburguesa en su propio apartamento empezó a darle vueltas a todo eso, y llegó a la conclusión de que no era nada normal, y que quizá… solo quizá desde hacía mes y medio le pasaban cosas extrañas con Wade. Ese nerviosismo extremo que no le ocurría desde que era un adolescente y estaba enamorado de la chica imposible de turno.

Y fue con ese pensamiento con el que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Wade le gustaba.

Un ''Oh, mierda'' se escapó de entre sus labios a la vez que admitía interiormente la innegable verdad.

Al siguiente día se sintió muy nervioso con Wade, sobretodo cuando este lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo que casi le rompió las costillas, estando mucho más pegajoso que de costumbre. Pasadas las diez de la noche, vieron juntos una película de acción de la cual Peter no se había enterado absolutamente de nada demasiado ocupado como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Deadpool tenía su máscara subida a la altura de la nariz para poder beber de su lata de cerveza. Una vez la terminó se inclinó un poco para dejarla sobre la mesa. Al volver a incorporarse en el sofá subió los pies en la mesa y Peter a su vez también decidió acomodarse, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mercenario. Al instante lo notó tensarse debido a la sorpresa. Después soltó una pequeña risa y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, estrechándolo contra él y preguntándole como era posible que tuviera sueño tan pronto. Peter solo le espetó un ''cállate'' y sonrió bajo su máscara, sientiendose extremadamente feliz tan cerca de Wade, y muy, muy despierto.

Estaba jodido. Muy jodido.

Dos meses después Peter fue capaz de quitarse la máscara frente a él. Deadpool se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta y Peter pudo ver su reacción perfectamente dado que aquel día no llevaba puesto su traje, extrañamente, dado que a pesar de que Wade nunca había ocultado su identidad tenía problemas de autoestima cuando se trataba de dejarse ver en publico sin su traje de Deadpool. Peter siempre le decía que debía abrirse más, que no podía ocultar para siempre su cuerpo y mucho menos avergonzarse, pero aún así Wade se mostraba incómodo y prefería cubrir su rostro. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero lo encontraba sumamente atractivo aun con sus cicatrices. Formaban parte de él, eran su historia, y a Peter le gustaba su historia.

'' _Mi nombre es Peter… Peter Parker y tengo veintidós años.''_

Cuando Deadpool pudo por fin cerrar la boca y articular una palabra fue ''Petey'' y pasados dos segundos ''me gusta tu pelo. Y… te llamas Peter. Y eres un bombón. Wow, mírate baby boy… me dijiste que eras un nerd, ¿¡Desde cuando los nerds son tan extremadamente sexys?! Oh dios… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué me has dicho esto? ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de mirarte y no remover tu precioso pelo o besarte o… wow. Quieres torturarme. Y no es como si ya antes no quisiera besarte o algo por el estilo pero-''

Peter lo interrumpió con un beso.

''Wade. Cállate.''

Deadpool retrocedió un paso y levantó al aire su dedo índice.

''Me has besado''

Peter se sonrojó.

''Ah ah. No. No digas nada. Me has besado. Acabas de cometer… un grave error, baby boy. Uno. Muy. Gordo.''

Para cuando reaccionó Peter tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y Wade lo tenía cogido del culo, besándolo ardientemente y llevándolo a su dormitorio. Peter se rió con fuerza, feliz, mientras le golpeaba en el pecho con la mano espetándole que nada de ir tan rápido.

Y eso cambió su relación por completo. Ambos dieron por sentado que ahora eran pareja, aunque no hablaron de ello en los siguientes días. De hecho no hablaron mucho, pasándose el día liándose en el sofá y a la semana acabando en la cama, incumpliendo la advertencia de Peter de tomarse las cosas con lentitud y a la ligera.

Mientras que Spiderman y Deadpool dejaron de verse tanto juntos en publico para no levantar sospechas –teniendo en cuenta que la identidad de Deadpool no era ningún secreto- Peter y Wade empezaron a salir a la calle como una pareja normal, este último siempre cubriéndose lo más posible, no por él, porque aunque se seguía sintiendo inseguro por su apariencia no quería que lo miraran mucho por Peter, para no incomodarlo a él. Sin embargo aunque recibían miradas de curiosos de vez en cuando a Peter no parecía importarle.

Las pocas veces que se hacían ver en la calle como Spiderman y Deadpool, Wade se negaba a irse hasta no recibir un beso de despedida. Después de poner los ojos en blanco y sonreír, Peter acababa cediendo, levantando un poco las máscaras de ambos y dándole un beso en los labios.

'' _Ten cuidado, Petey pie. Te advierto que como mueras te encontraré y te patearé el trasero.''_

Peter estaba enamorado.

Sonrió al darse cuenta, mirando a Wade dormir plácidamente en la cama a su lado. Estaba liado entre las sábanas en ropa interior, pero con la máscara mal puesta y subida a la altura de la nariz. Tenía una obsesión con cubrir siempre su cara a pesar de que la había visto ya una y mil veces. Era idiota. Cuando acercó la mano para coger el borde de la máscara y se la quitó por completo, descubrió que Wade estaba despierto porque abrió un ojo y le mostró la lengua.

Peter rió.

– Hey – dijo – ¿Por qué estás despierto?

– ¿Por qué estás tú despierto? – contratacó.

– Yo he preguntado primero.

Wade ensanchó una sonrisa, pero no le llegó a los ojos. Cuando se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama Peter también lo hizo, poniéndose serio. Sabía que tenía algo importante que decirle.

– He recibido un contrato – lo miró de reojo – En Rusia.

Peter lo miró abriendo la boca ligeramente.

– Oh.

– Solo estaré fuera unos siete días. Y no te preocupes, nadie va a salir herido. Tan solo tengo que robar un chisme. No me han dicho que es, ni lo harán, pero sin duda tiene que ser valioso para que esté custodiado por un grupo de tíos salidos de la película men in black.

Peter jugó con el borde de las sábanas, evitando mirarlo.

– ¿Es…. Seguro?

– Petey, he hecho esto ya mil veces, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que el objeto que debes coger no es peligroso? ¿Y si…?

– Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no te preocupes. No es como si esos tíos fueran de Hydra o de alguna otra organización secreta. Simplemente será algo de gran valor, aun no tengo todos los detalles de la misión, pero te prometo que te lo contaré todo, ¿Okey? Cogeré ese chisme, lo devolveré, cobraré una gran pasta y volveré aquí para comerte a besos – sentenció y lo acercó a él empezando a darle besos por todo el cuello y cara, haciéndolo reír. Peter lo detuvo poco después, y abrió la boca para añadir algo, sus ojos aun reflejaban algo de preocupación a pesar de la risa. Wade evitó que dijera algo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios. – Además. Van a pagarme lo suficiente como para que no acepte otra misión en un largo tiempo.

– Wad– Empezó Peter pero el otro hombre lo cortó dándole un toque en la nariz con el dedo, murmurando un ''yum''. Peter de nuevo se separó soltando un suspiro y poniéndose serio – Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y te mantendrás comunicado.

Deadpool sonrió.

– Tendré cuidado. ¿Ahora tengo un motivo para volver, no es así?

Una semana después Peter acompañaba a su novio al coche, donde seguidamente iría al aeropuerto a coger el siguiente vuelo que lo llevaría a Rusia. Wade llevaba las manos enfundadas en guantes de hello kitty y metidas en el bolsillo de su sudadera negra, con la capucha cayendo a la altura de los ojos. Hablaba animado, como si fuera un día cualquiera, y Peter sonreía a su lado escuchándolo. Adoraba eso de él, la forma en la que se tomaba siempre con humor todo y restaba dramatismo a cualquier situación. –Aunque este no era un momento dramático o trágico– se había convencido de que era una misión como otra cualquiera. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto irse para cumplir un contrato desde que estaban juntos? Muchísimas, y siempre había estado preocupado, a pesar de que sabía que no podía morir. O al menos era difícil matarlo. Esta sería solo otra vez más.

– ¿Sabes? Si quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo (aunque ya lo soy desde que estoy contigo, por supuesto, pero lo seré con mucha más diferencia) tenme preparados tacos y una buena cerveza fría cuando vuelva. Oh, Petey… ¡Borra esa cara! Eres una reina del drama, tan solo estaré fuera una semana.

– ¿Qué cara? Te he dicho que no estoy preocupado. Bueno, no _tan_ preocupado. Sé exactamente con quien estoy saliendo, eres como una cucaracha resbaladiza, tú siempre consigues lo que quieres sin dejar que nada ni nadie te pare.

– Una cucaracha resbaladiza… que mono eres. Las parejas normales suelen usar apodos como ''cariño'' u ''amor'', pero tú siempre tienes que marcar la diferencia, _baby boy._ Por cierto esta es la primera vez que confirmamos que estamos juntos, me estoy emocionando como una niñita.

Wade se llevó una mano a los ojos, simulando secarse las lágrimas, y Peter puso los ojos en blanco, pero acabó sonriendo. Seguidamente se acercó a él y le quitó la capucha, diciéndole que no hacía tanto frío como para eso.

– Sabes que no es por el frío.

– Me da igual, Wade. Quítatela.

– A sus órdenes, señor, sí señor. – dijo poniéndose en posición y haciendo el saludo militar a la perfección, dado que años atrás hizo la formación como soldado. Después borró un poco la sonrisa y lo miró algo nervioso – ¿De verdad no te importa que te vean junto a una criatura salida de Mordor?

– No eres… – suspiró – Me vas a hacer decirlo. Oh, sí. Ahí va. Pienso que eres jodidamente sexy. _Extremadamente_ sexy. Me es difícil verte sin la máscara puesta y evitar darte un beso.

– Petey… ¿Qué hora es?

Peter miró su reloj algo extrañado.

– Las seis y cuarto.

– ¿A qué hora sale mi vuelo?

– A las seis y cuarenta.

– ¿Crees que nos da tiempo a acurrucarnos en el asiento trasero del coche y, ya sabes? Me estás tentando mucho, cariño. Sin duda sabes como hacer que una chica se sienta especial.

Peter rió y se acercó a él para darle un beso, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y quedándose en esa posición. Borró un poco su sonrisa, y el brillo se apagó un poco de sus ojos.

– No, de hecho… creo que vamos justos de tiempo. Ambos. Yo debería estar en el trabajo en veinte minutos y sinceramente dudo que llegue a tiempo si no me transporto en, ya sabes – hizo el gesto de lanzar telarañas con la mano – en modo Spiderman. Así que… – suspiró, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos – Ten cui

– Sí, ten cuidado y lo de siempre. Petey ya te he dicho que voy-

– Te quiero.

– ¿Qué? – dijo un poco más fuerte (y con voz más aguda) de lo normal. Al instante su expresión cambió por completo, suavizándose, y volvió a repetir un ''¿qué''? en casi un susurro.

Peter se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

– Es lo que siento. No sabía si decírtelo… no tan pronto, al menos. No llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y yo mismo dije que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma, aunque no lo hemos hecho en ningún momento ahora que pienso… – no pudo seguir hablando. Wade lo estrechó contra él en lo que se hacía llamar ''el abrazo del oso'' repitiendo una y otra vez te quieros en voz alta. A Peter se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y terminó riéndose feliz cuando su novio empezó a besarle toda la cara. Ojos, mejillas, nariz y finalmente la boca, repitiéndoselo por última vez.

– Te quiero tantísimo, Peter…

Fue una mala idea intercambiar te quieros justo en ese momento, porque les costó mucho más separarse, así que lo hicieron rápido. De todas formas Wade no pudo evitar bajar la ventanilla del coche mientras se alejaba y, como siempre, romper el momento.

– ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Cuando vuelva no te vas a poder sentar en una maldita semana, _Petey pie_!

Dos días después Peter miraba de reojo el partido de beisbol que emitían en televisión mientras hablaba con su tía por teléfono. Fue en esas en las que su móvil vibró con la llegada de un nuevo mail y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se levantó del sofá en un santiamén y corrió hacia su portátil que descansaba en la mesa de la cocina, dándose prisa en abrir gmail y teclear su contraseña. Desconectó por completo de la conversación que le estaba dando su pobre tía al leer el mensaje. Al finalizar, llevaba pintada una gran sonrisa.

 **Voy a patearte el culo. No tienes ni idea del mal rato que he pasado esta mañana, no me lo puedo creer. Salgo con un completo capullo. Apenas me he cruzado con muchos americanos o ingleses en el poco tiempo que llevo en este país, pero cuando lo he hecho ha sido esta mañana en el metro. ¿Y sabes qué? El tipo rechoncho y su amigo el flacucho comentaban como** _ **casi**_ **liquidan a Spiderman anoche mientras combatía junto a Tony Stark y el tipo del martillo. He escupido mi puto zumo. Me lo compré en el puto aeropuerto y ya sabes lo caro que es todo en el puto aeropuerto... Y joder, me gustaba ese zumo. Tuve que llamarte al momento, a pesar de todo el jaleo que había en el metro y que apenas me entendías una palabra. ¡Estaba temblando de miedo, Petey! ¿Y tú qué hacías? Tumbado en el sofá holgazaneando con mis zapatillas de hello kitty puestas. Te odio. Aunque no sé exactamente porqué te odio… no fuiste tú quien empezó ese rumor. Pero como sea. Estuviste combatiendo anoche contra una araña gigante, señorito. ¿Es esta tu venganza por haberme ido a Rusia a cumplir una de mis misiones? Que poca vergüenza y madurez. Me decepcionas… Ahora en serio, Petey, sé que eres Spiderman y toda la pesca y que es inevitable que te pongas a ti mismo en peligro pero... solo te pido que tengas cuidado allí afuera… Te quiero.**

 **PD: ¿Recuerdas lo que te grité desde el coche? ¡Pues ahora serán dos semanas!**

 **PD2: ¿Y recuerdas lo de los tacos y la cerveza? Súmale también un zumo de melocotón para la merienda.**

 **Besis XOXO, tu pistachito.**


End file.
